Frontier: Transcendence
Transcendence (超越秘儀) is a unique gameplay mechanic exclusive to Monster Hunter Frontier G. It was introduced in the update of MHFG7. Description '''Transcendence, as the name implies, is a "state of transcendence", allowing Hunters to tap into hidden powers for a certain amount of time. Upon entering this state, the Hunter can activate a variety of offensive and defensive buffs. Examples of buffs are Raw Damage Up, Elemental Damage Up, Defense and Elemental Resistances Up and Movement Speed Up. Activating / De-activating Transcendence Transcendence can be turned on and off while inside a lobby by opening the menu (メニュー) and selecting status (ステータス) and secret ceremony status (秘儀ステータス) respectively. This will lead to a new window in which all the Transcendence stats can be found and managed. Here you can view, lock and upgrade stats and activate/deactivate Transcendence as a whole. The following picture shows an example of this window and what it looks like when all stats have been fully upgraded: The option to turn Transcendence on and off can be found on the right half of the page near the bottom. This section will show a key or gamepad button and has some text written in black and red font next to it. The red text within the borders indicates whether Transcend is currently active or not.: The first option (有効) indicates that Transcendence is set to ON. The second option (無効), however, indicates that Transcendence has been turned OFF. The Buffs The Transcendence window in which the stats and progress can be managed contains 2 pages. The first page covers all of the offensive stats, whereas the second page covers all of the defensive and miscellaneous bonuses. 'Page 1 - Offensive Attributes (Elements and Raw)' The first page lists all of the elemental and raw damage bonus modifiers that can be activated through upgrading Transcend. Stats in this category are listed as 属脈 【火・水・氷・雷・龍・無】 (Arcane: Fire, Water, Ice, Thunder, Dragon, Raw). The following table lists the bonus multipliers and upgrade data for Elemental Attributes: Respectively, the table below lists the bonus multipliers and upgrade data for the Raw Attribute: 'Page 2 - Defensive Attributes (Defenses, Resistances and more)' This page lists stats that are either defensive or supportive of nature. These are the 6 stats and their effects that are listed on the second page: The following tables list the bonus effects and upgrade data for the 6 stats above one by one: Upgrading Transcend Stats all have a predetermined amount of levels and can be upgraded by reaching a certain amount of points. These stats can be upgraded in 2 ways: #Clearing Quests with a weapon that has a certain element (single or compound) or no element at all. #Collecting and using Ancient Hunting Books (古猟の書). The items that are required to quickly upgrade Transcend Stats can only be gotten from the 4 weekly events (Extreme Conquest War, Sky Corridor, Hunter Festival and Parone). These items can be obtained during the aforementioned weekly events by meeting certain requirements. For example, clear 20 floors in the Sky Corridor to get 3 Ancient Hunting Ceremony Books (Red). How it works (Quests) The Transcended State is somewhat similar to how Wystones work in Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate. Like Wystones, Transcendence also has a charging time and an activation time. However, they are different in that Wystones are immediately available for usage while Transcend is not. The Transcendence Icon When Transcendence has been set to ON for usage on Quests it will take its own special spot in the Item Belt. Like Wystones, they also do not take an inventory slot. As time passes on, the icon will gradually change as shown in the picture below: Initially, the icon will look like first picture on the outer left and slowly change into the third picture in the middle. Upon entering the Transcended State, the icon will slowly revert back to how it was at the start. While in the Transcended State, attacks will gain a new special effect depending on the element of the weapon that is used and the monster's elemental resistance. Hitting monsters a sufficient amount of times will cause an aura to surround them and the Transcend Icon to change into what is shown in last picture on the outer right: a knife. This means that the monster is ready for an Arcane. In order to trigger an Arcane, one has to sheathe their weapon, press the item usage button and the Hunter will grab their Carving Knife and dash at the monster to activate the Arcane. Depending on the attribute (elemental or raw), a series of different auras will surround the monster, dealing damage as well as inflicting a representative status ailment that befits the element of the Arcane (Ice freezes monsters, Thunder paralyses them, etc). Charging Time Notes *It is unclear how many variables exactly influence the charging time for the Transcended state. *Taking damage can slightly speed up the charge time. **The times listed for the Transcended State to charge in the table above are based on tests where no damage was taken. The Arcanes Notes *An Arcane can only be triggered if the monster actually takes damage from the element. **The hitzones must take damage from the element for it to be able to trigger an Arcane. *If an element does not work on a monster, the Arcane will automatically be set to Raw. *Weapons with compound elements will randomly choose one of the effective elemental components for an Arcane. *If a monster is immune to a status effect it will also be for Arcanes inflicting the same effects (thunder will not paralyze monsters that are immune to paralysis).